fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis: Smash Serve Remastered
Note: This is a re-do of Mario Tennis: Smash Serve, as the first one was ruined Intro ''' '''Mario holds his racquet up high, with Luigi by his side. Mario bounces a tennis ball on the court before throwing it up, he hits it and the opponent turns into Birdo, he, she..., it hits it back, DK hits it back to Wario, who hits it to Waluigi. He misses it and gets mad before throwing his racquet on the ground, the racquet turns into a tennis ball before bouncing high in the air, Peach jumps up to hit it and Mario misses it. He frown before getting the serve, his eyes fill with fire as he throws it up in the air, Mario's racquet gets a fire trail before he hits it. It flies into the court, bounces up in the air and buries in the ground. The music shuts off as Mario gasps, Luigi walks up to him with a smile on his face. Mario jumps up, cheering as the trophy is given to him. Types of Shots There are nine different types of shots in Mario Tennis: Smash Serve available to you. Most of them are normal shots like Topspins and slices, but other shots like Dive Shots and Power Shots are also available to you. A = Topspin: A fast, straight shot. B = Slice: A slow, curving shot. A + B = Lob: A high shot to hit the back of the court. B + A = Drop Shot: A low, slow shot to hit just outside the net. Y = Straight Shot: A normal shot with no curve. Y + B = Lob Drop: A Lob which hits just outside the net before speeding away. X + A = Power Shot: A power shot when your power meter is full. R + A = Dive Shot: Dive to the ball, giving it a weak slice. ? = Wonky Shot: Deflected after a Power Shot, this shot gets very slow and easy to hit. Characters All-Around = A character with no specific advantages and disadvantages, but this makes them very predictable. Technique = A character who can put cool spin on the ball, but lacks power. Power = A character with little speed, but incredible power behind the ball. Defence = A character with amazing reach, but little technique Speed = A character with great speed, but low power. Tricky = A character who puts epic spin on the ball, but lacks speed. * A Power Shot is a Special shot when you're close to the ball, giving huge knockback and incredible power. * A Defence Shot is a Special Shot when you're far away from the ball, giving a weak shot. * A Smash Serve is a Special serve when the Serve is yours, giving the same knockback and power as a Power Shot. *Unlockable Courts Game Modes Exhibition Exhibition games are the same as in every game, you can choose singles or doubles on any court with gimmicks, Special Shots and any character. Tournament In Tournaments, you have to take part in three to six rounds until you and a CPU battle it out for 1st. Every time you complete a Tournament, something is unlocked, there are 4 Tournaments: Mushroom Tournament, Flower Tournament, Star Tournament and Bowser Tournament. Unlockable * Mushroom Cup: Toggle Gimmicks On/Off * Flower Cup: Unlock Tourney Paint * Star Cup: Unlock Triple Tennis * Bowser Tournament: Unlock DK, Goomba and Bowser Tourney Paint The same game mode as in Mario Power Tennis, but with more pictures to colour in. Triple Tennis Triple Tennis is a new gamemode where instead of one or two characters playing on a match, it's three. Swing Mode A mode where you use motion controls to play. Topspin: A swing to the left. Slice: a shot going diagonally upward Lob: A shot using the same motion as an underarm throw. Drop Shot: Hold out your Joy-Con and lightly swing. Dive Shot: Thrust your Joy-Con in any direction you want to dive in. Power Shot: A Swing going straight down. Cut Content * King Boo, Petey Piranha and Birdo were planned to be in the game, but was cut due to time constraints * DLC was originally going to be in the game at release, but was cancelled due to unknown reasons * E. Gadd was planned for the game, but was cut due to time constraints * Power-Ups were going to be in the game, but was cut due to producers thinking they were too gimmicky. * Miis were going to be included, but was cut due to unknown reasons. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario Characters Category:Tennis Games